katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thursday, May 31, 2018
'Comment Chat with Ranger Russ:' Ranger Russ popped into the comments a couple times today to share some information and photographs: RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 08.27 01 BEAR SIGHTINGS 2018.05.30 ONLY 2 SUBADULTS - POSSIBLY 128s 2 REMAINING 2.5 YO OFFSPRING.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 08:27 comment re: bear sightings May 30, 2018 ~ only 2 subadults, possibly 128 Grazer's two remaining 2.5 year-old offspring RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 08.52 02 ANY CHANCE 128 WAS THE SOW BEING COURTED BY THE BOAR.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 08:52 comment re: bear tech said was almost certain that the sow being courted by the boar the other day was not 128 Grazer RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 09.03 03 HAS RADIO ON WILL GET PHOTOS IF BEARS AROUND WILL SEE IF OTHER PHOTOS AVAILABLE.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 09:03 comment re: has his radio on, will get photos if bear activity around camp & he will see if other photos are available RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 09.11 04 2018.05.23 PHOTO OF 128 w 2 REMAINING 2.5 YO CUBS MAY BE LAST ONE OF FG TOGETHER.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 09:11 comment with May 23, 2018 photo of 128 Grazer with two remaining 2.5 year-old cubs ~ may be last photo of the family group together RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 09.11 04 2018.05.23 PHOTO OF 128 w 2 REMAINING 2.5 YO CUBS MAY BE LAST ONE OF FG TOGETHER PIC ONLY.jpg|128 Grazer with two remaining 2.5 year-old cubs May 23, 2018 ~ may be last photo of the family group together. Courtesy of Ranger Russ RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 09.11 04 2018.05.23 PHOTO OF 128 w 2 REMAINING 2.5 YO CUBS MAY BE LAST ONE OF FG TOGETHER PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|128 Grazer with her two remaining 2.5 year-old cubs May 23, 2018 courtesy of Ranger Russ May 31, 2018 09:11 (zoom) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 09.49 05 WILL PASS ALONG INFO & PHOTOS OF 128s OFFSPRING WHEN POSSIBLE - CURIOUS TO KNOW IF EMANCIPATED.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 09:49 comment re: will pass on and photos and information possible & he is curious to know if 128 Grazer has emancipated her cubs RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 10.31 06 SUBADULT PREVIOUSLY PHOTOGRAPHED CATCHING FISH.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 10:31 comment re: subadult previously photographed catching fish ~ he has personally wondered if this subadult is 128 Grazer's missing 2.5 year-old (dark middle-sized) offspring RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 16.30 07 SUBADULT SEEN EARLIER THIS AFTERNOON 128s MAYBE.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 16:30 comment re: subadult observed earlier this afternoon on the beach near Naknek Lake; possibly 128's recently emancipated offspring(?) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 16.30 07 SUBADULT SEEN EARLIER THIS AFTERNOON 128s MAYBE PIC ONLY.jpg|Subadult observed earlier this afternoon on the beach near Naknek Lake via Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 16:30 comment RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 16.30 07 SUBADULT SEEN EARLIER THIS AFTERNOON 128s MAYBE PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|Subadult observed earlier this afternoon on the beach near Naknek Lake via Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 16:30 comment (zoom) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 16.36 08 WHEN HE SAYS 128s ELDEST OFFSPRING HE IS REFERRING TO LARGEST.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 16:36 comment re: when he says 128's eldest, he is referring to 128's largest offspring RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 16.49 09 THERE WERE 3 SUBADULTS TOTAL THIS ONE TOOK OFF ON ITS OWN OTHER 2 COULD STILL BE TOGETHER.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 16:49 comment re: there were three total, if this is the largest he took off on his own, the other two could still be together RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 16.53 10 PERSONALLY THOUGHT SUBADULT COULD BE LARGEST OF 3 THE OTHER 2 MIGHT STILL BE TOGETHER.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 16:53 comment re: he personally thought this subadult could be the largest of 128's three, the other two might still be together but no recent sightings though RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 16.55 11 re SUBADULT OBSERVED THIS AFTERNOON & WHY HE THINKS MAY BE 128s LARGEST.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 16:55 comment re: subadult observed this afternoon & why he thinks it may possibly be 128's largest offspring RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 17.03 12 TWO SUBADULT OBSERVED TOGETHER WERE REPORTED TO LOOK LIKE 128s SMALLER TWO.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 17:03 comment re: two subadults previously observed together are reported to look like 128 Grazer's smaller two RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 17.04 13 re SUBADULTS DONT HELP US w IDing THEM.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 17:04 comment re: subadults don't help us with identifying them RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.31 17.05 14 THANKS & HAVE A GOOD NIGHT.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 31, 2018 17:05 comment ~ Thanks y'all, have a good night! LaniH's google doc of Ranger Russ' bearcam comments from today .